Butterfly Kisses
by AmayaSaria
Summary: Akane is growing up, and Soun is very sad...........Soun's POV(His POV of Akane's life) RR please!


Butterfly Kisses  
By: AmayaSaria  
  
AN: This is sort of a religious song, but not really. Only a little part. And please read the lyrics! Well Enjoy!  
  
~Soun's POV~(Most of them are his thoughts)  
  
~There's two things I know for sure.  
  
She was sent here from heaven,  
  
and she's daddy's little girl.  
  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
  
she talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
  
And I thank God for all of the joy in  
  
my life, But most of all, for...~  
  
~When Akane is about 5 years old~  
  
I tucked in my youngest daughter, Akane. Oh sweet little Akane, it's a rough time for you. It's been a rough time for all of us. Your Mother just died and we are very sad. She kissed me on the cheek and I walked out. I hope we can get through this........  
  
~Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"Walk beside the pony  
  
daddy, it's my first ride."  
  
"I know the cake looks funny,  
  
daddy, but I sure tried."  
  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
  
I must have done something right  
  
To deserve a hug every morning,  
  
And butterfly kisses at night.~  
  
~Sweet sixteen today,  
  
She's looking like her momma  
  
a little more everyday.  
  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
  
To perfume and makeup,  
  
from ribbons and curls.  
  
Trying her wings out in a great  
  
big world. But I remember...  
  
~Years Later when Akane is about 16 years old.~  
  
"Akane, would you like to go practice some martial arts? Or have some fun?" I asked.  
  
"Sorry Daddy, I'm going out with my friendss. Maybe some other time." She said.  
  
"Akane, would you like to go out for some ice cream?" I asked.  
  
"Sorry Daddy, I have too much homework. Maybe some other time.....?" Akane said, trying not to hurt me. That night, I tucked her in. I leaned my head over to get a kiss....  
  
"Sorry Daddy, I'm to old to give you a kiss" Then she went to sleep. I never did get that kiss........why did she have to grow up?  
  
~Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"You know how much I love you daddy,  
  
But if you don't mind,  
  
I'm only going to kiss you on  
  
the cheek this time."  
  
With all that I've done wrong  
  
I must have done something right.  
  
To deserve her love every morning,  
  
And butterfly kisses at night.~  
  
Then a couple days later, Ranma Saotome came into our lives......I knew he was going to change her..............  
  
~All the precious time  
  
Like the wind, the years go by  
  
Precious butterfly  
  
Spread your wings and fly~  
  
~She'll change her name today.  
  
She'll make a promise,  
  
and I'll give her away.  
  
Standing in the bride room  
  
just staring at her,  
  
she asked me what I'm thinking,  
  
and I said "I'm not sure,  
  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
  
Then she leaned over....and gave me....~  
  
I stood in Groom's room. Today was the day. The day where Akane Tendou became Akane Saotome. It happened with Kasumi too. And Nabiki. And now my youngest girl, who I thought I would have forever, was now leaving.  
  
"Ranma, you better take care of her." I said with tears in my eyes.  
  
"I will." He responded. I walked into the birde room to see what she looked like. She looked absolutley beautiful.  
  
"Is this really gonna happen Akane? Are you really leaving.....me?" I asked.  
  
"Today is going to happen Daddy. Theres nothing you can do about it. I love Ranma, and he loves me. But don't worry, I'm never gonna leave you....." She said. She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I though I'd never get one of those again.........  
  
~Butterfly kisses, with her mama there  
  
Sticking little flowers all up in her hair  
  
"Walk me down the aisle, daddy, it's just about time"  
  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?"  
  
"Daddy,  
  
don't cry."  
  
With all that I've done wrong,  
  
I must have done something right  
  
To deserve her love every morning,  
  
And butterfly kisses  
  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is  
  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...~  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." He kissed her, and she kissed back. I just lost my last baby......Then Ranma came over with her in his arms, and she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
I'll miss her.......My sweet Akane............. 


End file.
